Tricks
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: On Halloween 2012, Marshall begins to question the direction his life has taken. A post series fic.


**This little fic was written for the 12 days of Christmas in July over on the LJ community. Enjoy!**

* * *

**October 31st (Present Day)**

"U.S. Marshals – freeze!"

Mary dove for cover behind a potted palm as Nelson opened fire. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Delia shove their witness behind a trailer.

"Give it up, Nelson. We've got the area surrounded," Delia shouted as Mary began to circle around behind him. "No one has to get hurt here."

Nelson laughed. "That's kind of the point, Lady Marshal – I want that bitch dead so she can't testify against me."

Delia continued to distract Nelson and draw his fire as Mary's eyes swept the outdoor shopping plaza. _Where the hell are Marshall and the cavalry? Is Nancy Drew getting a mani/pedi on her lunch break?_ She had crept around to a position behind Nelson's right shoulder and was trying to get Delia's attention without alerting the trigger happy hit man. Just then, Mary spotted Abigail headed their way through the crowds. Unfortunately, the badge and gun at her hip attracted Nelson's attention and he swung his head to the right, catching sight of Mary behind him. Mary hit the floor, diving for cover even as Nelson fired. She felt a searing pain in her upper arm that caused her to bite her lip in pain as a pair of cowboy boots stepped in front of her.

"Drop it, Nelson. It's over," Marshall ordered, his gun steady and trained at the man's chest.

Nelson's eyes darted between Marshall, Delia, and Abigail, his gun wavering between the three of them before finally dropping his arm. "I can't believe I was outsmarted by a pair of bitches," he snarled at Mary, who was still lying on the floor behind Marshall.

Mary smiled through a grimace of pain. "Don't you ever forget it, jackass."

Abigail moved to Nelson's side, took his gun and cuffed him since Delia had her hands full trying to calm the witness.

With a sharp intake of breath, Mary drew herself to a sitting position as she clutched her arm to her chest. "Nice of you to finally join the party, Chief."

Marshall turned and crouched at her side, placing his gun on the walkway between them. "How bad is it?"

Mary gritted her teeth. "It hurts like a mother fucker but it's just a flesh wound – I think it went straight through."

"Here, let me see." He gently probed the wound with his long fingers and Mary took the time to enjoy his nearness.

It had been five months since he had been promoted to Chief of the ABQ WitSec office. Five months that they hadn't been partners – and five months since he had asked her to let him go. There had been no movie nights, no late night phone calls, no conversations about anything and everything. This light touch of his fingers along her skin was the closest contact they had had in 152 days.

His probing hit a very tender spot and she cried out. "Damn it, Marshall! That hurts!"

He frowned. "I don't think the bullet went through, Mary. It's still in there. We better get you to the hospital."

"Marshall, I've called an ambulance for Mary," Abigail's icy tone fell between them, breaking the moment and Marshall dropped his fingers from Mary's arm. "Are you coming down to the station to question Nelson?"

"Thanks, Abigail, but I don't need an ambulance," Mary protested as she scrambled to her feet, still cradling her injured arm to her chest.

Marshall continued to frown at Mary. "You can hardly drive yourself, Inspector Shannon-"

Delia came trotting over and jumped into the mix. "Hey, Chief, I can drive Mary to the hospital. Why don't you take Sylvia back to the office and start working on her transfer?"

"Do I have to be relocated again?" Sylvia wailed.

"I'm afraid so," Delia said soothingly as Sylvia started in on her hysterics all over again.

"I really don't have to go to the hospital – I just need an ace bandage-"

"I think Marshall's right, Mary," Abigail argued. "The bullet could-"

Marshall wearily rubbed his forehead before inserting two fingers in his mouth and blowing. The piercing whistle cut through the air and silence fell broken only by Sylvia's hiccupping sniffles.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," Marshall smiled tightly. "This is the way things are going to go down. Delia, please take Sylvia back to the office and get started on the transfer. Abigail, you take Nelson to ABQ PD and sit on him until I get there."

Delia nodded and led a still sniffling Sylvia away while Abigail turned a questioning gaze to Marshall. "Where will you be?"

"I'm taking Mary to the ER to get that wound looked at."

"But I've already called-"

He grabbed her elbow and led her away from Mary, whispering in her ear. "It's my job, Abs. We're not going off together to have lunch or see a movie – this is about work."

Abigail blushed furiously, yanking her arm out of his grasp. "It's been five months, Marshall. You're not her partner anymore – you're her boss."

"And as her boss, I have to debrief her about what happened here today."

"Are you sure that's all-"

His eyes narrowed. "Don't say something you'll regret, Abs. I'll see you later."

Abigail swallowed nervously. "Will you finish all this up in time to be home for our Halloween party tonight?"

"I don't know – I'll do my best." His lips brushed her forehead and then he was striding back to Mary's side.

Abigail watched him go, watched his body language as he approached his former partner, and watched his forehead crease in concern as his arm came up to tenderly touch her wound. She saw Mary wince from the slight contact and he instantly dropped his hand. Mary said something and laughed and Abigail watched as Marshall's whole body relaxed in response.

Abigail couldn't bear to see anymore. As she stumbled blindly through the shopping plaza to where she had parked her sedan, she knew that it was just a matter of time before Marshall called off the wedding. The ultimatum she had issued five months ago had been a last ditch effort to preserve their relationship, and for awhile it had seemed to work. But it was only as time had passed that she had realized that Marshall was slowly coming to resent her for making him cut his best friend out of his life.

Seeing his face today as Mary was shot and watching him stand over her prostrate body, gun in hand, like some avenging angel had shown her that nothing had really changed. Marshall had asked for his freedom, had cut Mary out of his life, but she wasn't out of his heart. And while a person could have many friends, only one person could have their heart.

Abigail turned back to look over her shoulder. She could just barely see her fiancé through the shoppers as he led Mary to his car, his arm wrapped around her waist.

_And yours belongs to Mary._

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's not still in there," Mary said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes, it is."

"Wanna bet?"

The words escaped her mouth before she could call them back. Marshall's face paled and she bit back a silent oath. This had felt so nice – the ride to the hospital; the banter was back between them like it had never been missing. Of course, neither of them mentioned the fact that they weren't partners anymore and they didn't do this sort of thing anymore: hang out, tease each other.

Before she could tell him to forget about the bet, he was speaking.

"Usual stakes – winner gets to sing the song?"

A curious stinging sensation formed behind her eyes. _Geez, I must be in more pain than I thought! _"I don't know – you've been giving me the cold shoulder for months and suddenly you want the right to see our victory song?"

"Mary – I thought you understood-"

She placed her good hand on his knee. "I do understand, Marshall, more than you realize. I'm just saying – I miss my best friend, ok? Is that allowed? Or has your Texas cheerleader banned me from saying that too?"

Marshall shook his head. "Since when has anyone been able to censor you?"

Mary laughed and then groaned. "God, even laughing hurts right now!"

"Miss Shannon?"

They rose as one to face the nurse. "Yes?"

"Let's get you to x-ray."

"Oh, goodie!" Mary gushed sarcastically, as she took a seat in the wheelchair. "You don't have to wait around, Marshall. You should get back to the office. I'll call Brandi or Mark to come get me when I'm done."

Marshall frowned. "Are you sure? I don't mind-"

Mary shook her head. "I'm a big girl and I think it's best for everyone if you leave now, don't you? I'll call you and let you know if you're right or not."

He sighed as he watched her being wheeled towards x-ray, knowing that there was work for him to do and that he had promised Abigail that he would distance himself from Mary. But the trouble was he didn't know how much longer he could keep his distance and be happy.

* * *

"It's my job, Mark."

"Well, have you ever thought about getting a different one?"

Mary straightened up from the play pen and stared at her ex, the father of her child, in disbelief. "This from the man who has a part time job selling and installing solar panels."

"Mary, I'm serious."

She shook her head as she bent down and offered another toy to Norah, who took it with a squeal. "There you go, Bug. I'm not talking about this with you."

"You're a mother now, Mary. I wish you'd start acting like one, thinking about Norah once in awhile."

"How dare you! I think about her all the time! That's why I decided to keep her in the first place – because I knew that no one else could do a better job of raising her like I could."

"You won't be doing a very good job if you're dead."

Mary blew out an exasperated breath as she collapsed on the couch. "I'm not looking to get myself killed every day when I go into work, Mark. But a U.S. Marshal's job isn't a nice, safe secretary's job, either."

"Isn't there a desk job you could get? Something at the courthouse – something safer? For Norah's sake? Your life just seems to be in peril a lot – remember, with your father-"

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! He was a wanted felon and that had nothing to do with me – those were his own crimes and past demons and I know he came to me for help but I did the right thing and turned him in and then-"

"Yes and then everything blew up! Your own brother got killed and all of us practically had to go into Witness Protection and you were under suspicion by the FBI and now you've been shot-"

"Look! I know it's been a shitty year but things are bound to calm down-"

"Hey!" Brandi poked her head into the room from the hall. "Can you guys please keep in down? I just got Henry to sleep and he's been really colicky today."

"I'm sorry, Squish. Mark has decided to rake me over the coals for Daddy's life choices and my career."

Brandi sighed. "Look, Mark, she's not going to change her mind, ok? Being a U.S. Marshal is who Mary is – it's in her blood, and she's really good at it. So knock it off and keep it down, all right?"

Mark held up his hands in defeat and Brandi disappeared again. "I'd just like Norah to grow up knowing her mother, is that so bad?"

An angry retort sprang to Mary's lips but died as her eyes landed on her daughter and images of Brandi flashed across her mind. Squish had never known their father – not that he had been a prize. Mary at least had some childhood memories of him but she had always wanted more; and in the end, didn't she want more for her daughter?

"No, Mark, it's not. That's why I'm as careful as I can be now – for Norah."

Mark eyed her warily before nodding and changing the subject. "I bought a little caterpillar costume to take Norah trick or treating in an hour, if that's all right with you? I promise we'll stay in the neighborhood and I'll take my cell phone so you can call us."

Mary nodded, suddenly weary from the day's events and this conversation; she desperately wanted to call her best friend but that was something she had promised not to do. Blinking back tears of exhaustion she murmured, "I'm going to lie down for awhile."

* * *

Marshall glanced at the clock on his desk and grimaced. He should have left an hour ago. Abigail would be beyond annoyed and on her way to upset by now that he was missing the party. She had always loved Halloween as a kid and was so excited that they were throwing their first costume party. Of course, the guest list just included her friends from the APD, but she had insisted that soon they would all be his friends too. He knew most of them by sight but had not formed friendships with any of them, at least not since Bobby D had left town.

The phone on his desk rang, startling him out of his thoughts. He steeled himself for the conversation, already knowing who was on the other end before he picked up.

"Chief Inspector Mann."

"You're missing a great party."

"I'm sorry, Abs. I'm trying to finish up here as fast as I can."

There was a pause before she said, "How much longer will you be?"

He sighed. "Another hour or so."

"Do you know what time it is, Marshall?"

"Yes, I do, Abigail, but this can't wait."

A longer pause, then, "Is Mary there?"

Marshall bristled. "No, I'm alone. Do you believe me or would you like to come over here and check for yourself?"

"I just thought that maybe she could finish-"

"Damn it, Abigail! She was shot today! She's home resting and Delia is with their witness. I'm up to my neck in paperwork – that's why I get paid the big bucks now."

"This is what our life is going to be like, isn't it?"

Marshall rubbed a hand across his forehead. "What?"

"You working late in the office, alone. Me at home with Oscar, waiting for you, alone."

"I think you're over exaggerating the situation – you're hardly alone right now and you have your share of late work nights yourself." He sighed. "We both knew that when I got this promotion, it would mean longer hours, more responsibility, more paperwork, and more meetings."

"You working longer hours is only part of the problem-"

"Abigail, what are you talking about? Look, whatever it is, can it wait until I get home?"

"I don't think so – you forget we're having a party; all our friends are here."

"All your friends, you mean." he said bitterly.

"Marshall, I told you to invite your friends too-"

"Like who? Mary? She's my one and only friend, Abs, and you told me to tell her to stay away from me!" He was shouting now, his hand clenching the phone so tightly his knuckles were white. "Perhaps I'm tired of being told what to do."

There was a long pause before Abigail said softly, "I'm sorry, Marshall, that was a mistake – I was scared I was going to lose you but now it doesn't matter because I've lost you anyway."

He leaned back in his chair. "What are you talking about – lost me? I'm right here."

Sniffles were coming over the line now. "When I gave you that ultimatum five months ago it was my last attempt to hold onto you. But it backfired in a way I never anticipated because whether or not you realize it, you resent me for making you cut Mary out of your life. And that's no way to start a life together."

"Abs, I-"

"Don't try to deny it; we both know it's true. No. I'm going to do what I should have done then – give you your freedom."

Marshall closed his eyes as relief mingled with guilt washed over him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Abigail snorted. "No – but it's the right thing to do. You're not happy and I refuse to be the source of that unhappiness."

"I'm sorry, Abigail."

"Me too, Marshall."

* * *

Mary rolled over in her sleep and woke up with a start when pain shot up her arm. She flipped onto her back, massaging the ache in her arm above the sling.

"Damn bullet wounds," she muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

She got to her feet and shuffled out to the living room, surprised to see Brandi and Henry sitting on the couch but no sign of Norah or Mark.

"Please tell me Mark's not still parading my daughter around the neighborhood?" she asked Brandi.

Brandi shook her head as she put Henry in his stroller. "No. He wanted me to let you know he took Norah to his place so you could get a good night's sleep. Henry and I are headed over to Mom's for the evening. Will you be all right alone?"

Mary glared at her sister. "Why does everyone think I'm an invalid when I get shot?"

Brandi laughed and waited while Mary kissed her nephew good night. Mary was looking in her cupboards for inspiration when she heard Brandi talking to someone on the doorstep.

"That better not be trick or treaters!" Mary yelled.

"I think he's a little old!" Brandi called back.

"But I do have treats."

Mary turned to see Marshall standing in the doorway with pizza, beer, and movies.

She grinned. "Don't tell me we've been pardoned?" she teased him as she stepped into the living room.

He kicked the door shut behind him. "Since when have I ever needed anyone's permission to come see you?"

"Then why haven't you come before now?"

The words hung between them and even though Mary spoke them in a teasing tone, Marshall knew her well enough to hear the pain underneath. He set the food and movies down on the coffee table and held out his hand in invitation. She stared at it for several moments, long enough for him to wonder if she was going to refuse him, before stepping forward and placing her free hand in his. He led her to the couch and pulled her down next to him. He didn't release her hand, but instead rubbed his thumb over the back while he collected his thoughts.

"Marshall?" Mary finally said softly.

He cleared his throat. "That day on the balcony – do you remember what I said? Did you hear everything or just the part where I asked you to let me go?"

Mary's eyes filled with pain and remembrance and she tried to pull her hand free but he held tight. She sighed. "I must admit that the letting you go is the part that stuck in my mind."

He nodded. "Because sooner or later everyone leaves, right?"

Her eyes skittered away from his.

"Mary, there hasn't been a day I've known you that I haven't loved you; first as a partner, then a friend, and finally as a promise of something more. When you kissed me in the barn during the case with Treena, I knew I was lost. I didn't know if I could work with you after that and hide my feelings – so I applied for other jobs and that's when you found my job offer. Then I got shot and you kept me alive and I promised not to leave you."

"I remember," Mary whispered.

He sighed. "Then Raphael came along and it looked like you were going to marry him. I was so angry at you for telling him about WitSec, but that just seemed to confirm that you really were committed. When it fell apart, I helped you pick up the pieces and you were grateful but still only saw me as a friend. Even after I gave you a speech about sometimes you needing something messy-"

Mary gasped and finally managed to pull her hand free. "You mean, you were talking about-"

"Yes, I was talking about giving a personal relationship between us a chance. But then you ran off with Faber and that was the last straw for me. I decided to see if I could move on without you, find someone who could make me happy-"

"And you found Abigail," Mary finished.

Marshall nodded.

Mary shrugged her shoulder. "Why are you telling me all this now – isn't it all in the past?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm trying to make you understand, to get you to see why I did what I did. Why I tried so hard to make it work with Abigail – even going so far as to throw away the best thing that had ever happened to me."

Mary's mouth fell open in surprise. "Me? I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you? Marshall, I think you must have hit your head on the way over here because you're talking crazy!" She laughed and then groaned as her arm throbbed in response.

"Don't laugh – it hurts, remember?" he smiled down at her. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Doofus," she smiled at him even as her heart skipped a beat. "You can't just waltz back in here after five months and expect me to forgive you for-"

"You let me go, remember?"

"Because you asked me to!"

"I know, I know, and it was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Now I'm asking you to forgive me and take me back."

"Why should I?" she demanded, and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

He lifted a hand and caressed her cheek. "Because I missed you as much as you missed me. I miss my best friend and I want her back."

Mary frowned at him. "Those are pretty words, Marshall, but how do I know you won't change your mind in another five months?"

Marshall reared back in shock. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's clear that you and Nancy Drew have had a falling out and that's why you're here with me now. But I'm not going to be your Girl Friday today and then be tossed to the curb tomorrow when you make up with her."

Marshall was violently shaking his head before she had even finished talking and his other hand came up to cup her face. "Haven't you heard a word I've said tonight? You're the one I love."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Careful, Chief. I could file a sexual harassment suit against you for saying things like that."

He dropped his hands and stared at her in shock. "What the hell?"

She fought hard to keep her poker face intact; she had to know if things were really over between him and Abigail before she let down her guard completely. "You're the boss, I'm just a lowly Inspector. I've got a bullet wound – you could easily overpower me and have your way with me right here on this couch. I'm home alone and with all the Halloween revelers outside I could scream and no one would think twice."

He leapt to his feet. "Mary, stop it! How could you even-"

"What am I supposed to think?" She faced off against him. "You all but ignore me for months and then suddenly show up late one night-"

"That's not why I came and you damn well know it!"

"Then why did you come? Why don't you go home to your precious cheerleader?"

"I am home. You're my home, Mer."

For several heartbeats, Mary stared at him in slack jawed disbelief before she threw her free arm around his neck and drew his mouth down to hers. One of his hands went around her hips drawing her close while the other tangled in her golden locks.

Still nipping at her lips, he whispered, "Did you really think I came over here to sexually harass you?"

Mary tangled her fingers in his belt loops, pulling him closer. "I'll show you sexual harassment, Chief Inspector Mann."

He grinned against her lips. "Trick or treat?"

She grinned wolfishly and licked at his lips. "Trick."

* * *

**A/N: Who wouldn't want a Marshall Halloween treat? Reviews are L-O-V-E!**


End file.
